¡Feliz Cumpleaños Neji!
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡3 de Julio! ¡El cumpleaños de Neji! ¿Pero qué le pasa al mundo entero? Todos llegan y empiezan a fastidiar al pobre shinobi, ¡¿acaso se volvieron locos! Ah, lo que no sabe, es que todo está en su honor. One-shot


_¡Hey! Aquí escribiendo para un personaje que me ha agradado últimamente, Hyuuga Neji, parte de mi colección de los cumpleaños de la serie "Naruto". _

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del grande y todopoderoso (aunque a veces un poco cruel) __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. -Estos son los diálogos normales-

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. Este es mi separador: -o-o-o- para algunas escenas.

7. El one-shot se encuentra en el Shippuden, ¿en qué parte? No sé, en la que crean conveniente.

8. Haré un intento de comedia. Conste, ya lo escribí, es sólo un intento. No soy buena en la comedia.

_Esto es todo, empezamos._

_

* * *

_

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Neji!**

¡Vaya! 17 años desde que Hyuuga Neji vio la luz del mundo por primera vez, mucho tiempo, ¿cierto? Pero tanto que hacer, tantas misiones, ¿quién tiene tiempo para festejar esos aniversarios?

-o-o-o-

Un enorme sol pintaba delicadamente el horizonte de un tenue color naranja en Konoha, dando unos tonos rojizos que indicaban el buen día que tendría la aldea. Un shinobi con una larga cabellera castaña se encontraba practicando y mejorando algunas de sus técnicas en el área de entrenamiento de su casa, la del clan Hyuuga.

Hinata se había levantado ese día para desearle un feliz día, pues no era común y corriente, ya que era el cumpleaños de su primo y quería que los planes que tenía ella junto con otros amigos, salieran a la perfección. Pero la escena que vio sinceramente le extrañó, ¿por qué el genio Hyuuga se encontraba trabajando tan duro en este día? Bueno, le gusta entrenar, ¿pero por qué exagera? Tomarse un día libre al año no le hace mal, ¿o sí?

La oji-perla se acercó a él, tratando de obtener respuestas.

-B-Buenos días, Neji –dijo tímidamente.

-Buenos días Hinata-sama –respondió éste en su tono habitual.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

-Entrenando, Hokage-sama dijo que me tendría una misión en esta semana, así que me preparo lo mejor que puedo.

-¿Pero no sabes que día es hoy? –insistió la peli-azul.

-Sí, hoy es Viernes.

-Lo que quiero decir… -Hinata reprimió su comentario.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el castaño.

-No, nada, olvídalo, nos vemos más al rato.

-De acuerdo.

Era momento de actuar, la Hyuuga se vistió rápidamente para ir a buscar a todos los shinobis que se habían involucrado, la fiesta no serviría de nada si el propio festejado olvidaba su cumpleaños. ¡¿A quién rayos se le olvida su cumpleaños? Ni al más loco o retrasado mental, oh bueno, ya tenemos al ejemplo "perfecto", el genio de Konoha dejó de lado el décimo séptimo aniversario de su natalicio.

La peli-azul se apresuró lo más que pudo y reunió a todos en la mansión de los Hyuuga, pues Neji ya había salido a la tan famosa misión que Tsunade le había tenido prometida. Cuando todos estaban sentados, de hecho con sus pijamas pues Hinata los levantó y los llevó directamente hacia la casa, la kunoichi comenzó a hablar.

-¡Chicos! –exclamaba alterada. -¡Ha ocurrido un cataclismo bíblico! ¡Cualquier desastre de la naturaleza hubiera sido menos extraño!

-¡Por Kami Hinata! –decía una peli-rosa-. ¡¿Qué es lo que pasó?

-¡Neji olvidó su propio cumpleaños! –gritó sin más la pobre chica.

-¡¿Qué? –vociferó un rubio con pijama mientras escupía varios fideos del ramen que estaba desayunando-. ¡¿Cómo que olvidó su cumpleaños? ¡¿Qué soperútano olvida algo como eso? _(¡Ey! ¿Qué no había dicho yo esto antes?)_

-¿Pero cómo lo sabes? –preguntaba un Nara somnoliento tratando de calmar el desastre que se estaba pronosticando.

-Porque lo saludé esta mañana –explicó la Hyuuga-. Y ni siquiera prestó atención, se comportó como cualquier otro día. Sabía que era algo despistado –continuó-, pero no hasta este punto.

-Tal vez –intentaba decir un chico completamente vestido de verde-. Sólo se confundió de día.

-Claro que no –volvió a reclamar la peli-azul-. Él mismo dijo que era Viernes.

-¿No creen que sólo esté tratando de ser modesto? –preguntó una Yamanaka confundida.

-Por supuesto que no –respondió Tenten-. Él es un orgulloso de primera, obvio que querría que lo felicitáramos.

-Ya paren –interrumpió un shinobi con un perro-. Olvidó su cumpleaños, eso ya pasó y no lo podemos remediar, debemos seguir con el plan y mejor aún, como no sabe qué día es, debemos continuar con todo sin que se dé cuenta.

Akamaru ladró en signo de apoyo hacia su amo.

-¿Y aoda qué vamods a haced? –preguntó Naruto con un gigantesco bocado de ramen en su boca.

-¡Traga primero Naruto! –exclamó Sakura mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza-. ¡¿Por qué rayos estás comiendo ramen a estas horas?

-¡Porque Hinata fue a mi casa a despertarme y me dio hambre! –exclamó el chico tratando de defenderse.

-¡Cálmense ustedes dos! –gritó Shikamaru mientras los separaba.

-Bueno, bueno, ya –continuó Ino-. Naruto tiene razón, ¿qué es lo que sigue?

Todos se quedaron pensativos durante un momento.

-¡Tengo una idea! –expresó Tenten-. La fiesta se celebrará aquí, ¿verdad?

-Sí –respondió Hinata-. Al menos que quieran ir a un restaurante.

La mayoría negó con la cabeza.

-Bien –continuó la castaña-. Debemos hacer que todo quede perfecto, así que esta es mi idea, cada quien piense lo que le quiere regalar y hay que preparar sus platillos favoritos, dándoselos a probar, pues no sabrá ni que es lo que está pasando.

-¿Pero y si lo llega a notar? –preguntó el Inuzuka.

-Yo creo que el trabajo duro puede derrotar al talento natural –respondió Lee.

-¿Y por qué dices eso? –inquirió Naruto.

-Tenía ganas de decirlo –contestó la "hermosa bestia verde de Konoha".

-Otra duda –dijo Shikamaru-. ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para que el plan no se vea tan obvio?

-Mira –respondió Sakura un tanto de mal humor-. No vas a llegar y le dirás "Hola Neji, vengo a tomarte las medidas para tu traje de fiesta".

-¡Jajaja! –reía Naruto en el suelo-. ¡Claro que no! ¡Porque te apuesto 300 hectáreas de mi reino a que se partirá de risa!

Los shinobis miraron al Uzumaki desconcertados.

-¿Acaso tienes un reino, Naruto? –preguntó Kiba mientras Akamaru ladraba.

-¡Olviden eso! –exclamó el Nara-. En serio, ¿cómo le vamos a hacer?

-Pues hay que llegar normales…como si no pasara nada –respondió Tenten-. No creo que venga, puesto que está en una misión, como tú dices Hinata, pero por si acaso, podemos decirle que Tsunade está planeando mandarnos a un lugar y estamos discutiendo sobre ello.

-Que convincente suena eso –expresó la rubia con aire sarcástico.

Estaban tan metidos en la conversación que no oyeron que alguien se acercaba con pequeños pasos por el pasillo de afuera.

-¡Shh! –exclamó Hinata-. ¡Alguien viene!

Todo se quedó completamente en silencio.

-Vaya… -susurró Naruto-. Esto es tan divertido como un cementerio.

-¡Cállate Naruto! –le gritó la Haruno.

-¡Shh! –volvió a decir la oji-perla.

-¡¿Qué tal si es un intruso? –exclamó Ino.

Naruto tomó un bate que encontró a pocos metros de distancia.

-Listo, estoy preparado para atacar.

Akamaru ladró ligeramente.

-¡Escóndanse todos! ¡Es Neji! –gritó Kiba mientras los shinobis salían despavoridos ocultándose en cualquier lugar donde cupieran dentro de la habitación.

Naruto se metió inmediatamente al baño que estaba al lado y le entregó el bate a Hinata en las manos, justo en es momento, el Hyuuga entró abriendo bruscamente la puerta, viendo a una kunoichi seriamente asustada.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó su primo.

-Oh, nada, yo sólo…bueno…este…no…no ocurre nada –respondió mientras sentía que todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

-¿Con quién hablas? –inquirió el castaño.

-¿Y-Yo? Contigo –respondió sintiéndose una total estúpida.

-Me refiero a con quién hablabas, oí voces.

-Con nadie…¿por qué debería estar hablando con alguien?

-No lo sé, por eso te pregunto. ¿Para qué es el bate? –volvió a preguntar señalando el objeto que Hinata traía en sus manos.

-_Genial –_pensaba la kunoichi-. _El siempre es callado y justo en este momento le sale el papel del señor preguntón. _Oh, esto, jeje, para nada, es que pensé que era de Hanabi…porque lo encontré tirado en el suelo. ¿Cómo te fue en la misión? –inquirió ella cambiando de tema.

-Fatal –respondió el Hyuuga cortante-. Dos jounins de la aldea me acompañaron porque Tsunade dijo que no podría sólo y más bien me sirvieron de estorbo, hicieron que recibiera todos los golpes de unos ninjas que encontramos en el camino –y de hecho su traje estaba todo sucio y algo rasgado.

-Lo siento mucho, Neji…bueno…¿por qué no vas a descansar?

-Sí, eso haré –contestó mientras salía de la habitación.

-Ah… -suspiró Hinata mientras se sentaba en el suelo y los demás salían de sus escondites.

-¿Ya se fue? –preguntó Lee.

-Si no se hubiera ido, no estaríamos a la vista de todos –respondió Shikamaru-. Sé lógico, Lee.

Todos volvieron a tomar sus posiciones iniciales.

-¿Y Naruto? –inquirió Tenten buscando al rubio con la mirada.

-¡Auxilio! –se escuchó desde el baño-. ¡Me atoré!

-Hay por Kami –decía la peli-rosa-. ¿Cómo rayos te puedes atorar en un baño? –preguntó mientras abría la puerta del cuarto y la escena que encontraron no fue nada…agradable.

Naruto tenía el pie metido en el escusado, tratando de sacarlo mientras varias toallas estaban en el suelo y el agua se esparcía por todos lados.

-¡Naruto! –exclamó Kiba-. No sabía que estabas tan desesperado por utilizar el baño.

-¡No fue eso! –respondió el Uzumaki-. Es que entré corriendo, resbalé con el tapete, me estrellé contra las cortinas de la ducha y al momento de hacerme para atrás, mi pie cayó allí.

-No lo puedo creer –continuó Lee.

Después de haber sacado al rubio de su penosa situación y de haber arreglado la fuga de agua que había ocasionado, los ninjas regresaron a su plan. Los chicos tramaban algo por su lado y las chicas por el otro.

-¡Bien! –gritó Ino muy feliz-. ¡Entonces llevaremos a cabo el plan O.N.! _(Operación Neji)._

-No sé que es eso –dijo Naruto curioso desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Ni sabrás –aclaró la Haruno.

Durante un buen rato, se la pasaron diseñando algunos carteles y elementos para fiesta, ideando frases, preparando platillos y demás cosas.

-¡Viene Neji! –gritó Kiba.

Hinata se levantó rápidamente para evitar que entrara a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-¡Ah! ¡N-Neji-kun! –exclamó nerviosa.

-_¿C-Có…có…cómo me dijo? _–se preguntaba el Hyugga confundido, ya que su prima nunca lo había nombrado así.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar descansando?

-Sí –respondió el castaño-. Sólo vengo por algo de agua.

-¡Yo te la llevo! ¡Pero espérame aquí!

-¿Se encuentra bien, Hinata-sama? –preguntó volviendo a su tono formal-. La noto muy extraña desde que regresé de la misión.

-No, para nada, estoy bien…es sólo que… -la explicación de la Hyuuga fue interrumpida por un golpe dentro de la habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Neji.

-¡Nada! ¡Sólo…! Bueno…este…

El castaño no le prestó atención y apartó a su prima mientras abría la puerta y encontraba a Naruto tirado sobre el suelo.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh…jeje…este…Hinata me invitó a venir.

Neji los miró a ambos.

-Ya entendí, no interrumpiré en nada, sólo vengo por un poco de agua, continúen en su cita. _Que ya era tiempo de que actuaran estos dos. _

-¿C-C-C-C-ita? –preguntaba la oji-perla poniéndose totalmente roja.

-No estamos en una cita –aclaró Naruto un poco tenso-. Sólo me invitó a venir para desayunar un rato…

-Se nota porque sigues en pijama –continuó el castaño-. Me retiro.

Y dicho esto, regresó a su habitación. Hinata cerró la puerta rápidamente suspirando como nunca lo había hecho. Los demás volvieron a aparecer.

-¿Qué fue el golpe que se oyó? –inquirió la kunoichi.

-Naruto se arrojó sobre las evidencias –dijo Shikamaru-. Es decir, sobre los letreros.

-No hay que perder más tiempo –comentó Sakura-. Cada quien haga lo que tenga en mente, y tendremos todo listo para las cinco de la tarde de hoy.

-¡Casi lo olvidaba! –gritó Hinata de repente-. Invité a los shinobis de la Arena, llegarán en poco tiempo para ayudarnos con todo.

Asintieron y así, los shinobis se dispersaron para llevar a cabo lo que tenían en la cabeza.

-o-o-o-

Hinata fue la que comenzó una vez que todos se pusieron de acuerdo. Llegó a la habitación de su primo, el cual se encontraba con los ojos cerrados boca arriba sobre su cama.

-N-Neji…¿puedo pasar? –preguntó con la puerta ligeramente abierta.

-Claro –respondió tajante-. ¿Qué pasa?

-B-Bueno…verás…Naruto me comentó que quería hablar contigo, no me preguntes sobre qué, hace rato vino, como viste, pero ya se fue y dijo que si lo podrías encontrar en Ichiraku ramen.

-¿En el ramen? ¿Y por qué allí?

-No lo sé –contestó ella-. Pero me dijo que era urgente.

-¡Pero acaba de estar aquí! Ah…está bien…saldré de inmediato.

El castaño se levantó con pesadez y salió de la casa dirigiéndose al lugar que le había indicado su prima, tratándose de Naruto tal vez sería algo sumamente estúpido, pero lo único que hizo que su voluntad de piedra se moviera fue la palabra "urgente". Aún así nunca imaginaba con todos los que se encontraría en el corto camino al restaurante.

-o-o-o-

-¡Hola Neji! –exclamó una Ino muy sonriente-. Que bueno que te encuentro, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo?

-¿Cómo qué? –preguntó el chico.

-Verás –continuó la Yamanaka-. Necesito hacer un arreglo floral muy especial y quisiera que me ayudaras a elegir las flores que necesito.

-De acuerdo –respondió sin muchos ánimos.

Y pasaron unos veinte minutos eligiendo flores del agrado del Hyuuga.

-¡Muchas gracias, Neji! ¿Cómo podré pagártelo?

-Ya te enviaré la cuenta –contestó igual de serio que siempre.

-o-o-o-

Mientras, en la casa de Hinata, se encontraban ella, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru y Sakura arreglando el "salón de fiestas".

-¿Ya llegaron? –preguntaba el rubio impaciente.

-No lo sé –respondió ella.

Akamaru comenzó a ladrar.

-Parece que ya –dijo Kiba.

-o-o-o-

Neji continuaba su camino hacia Ichiraku, donde por cierto, Naruto ni siquiera había puesto un pie en todo el día, cuando se encontró con su compañero de equipo.

-¡Neji! ¡Amigo! –exclamaba Lee mientras dejaba ver una gran sonrisa-. ¡Que bueno que me topo contigo!

-¿Y tú que quieres, Lee? –preguntó el castaño.

-Verás, Gai-sensei me encargó recuperar un…gallo, sí, un gallo.

-¿Un gallo? ¿Y para qué…?

-¡No lo sé! –contestó la bestia verde de Konoha interrumpiendo-. ¡Pero tratándose de Gai-sensei, haré cualquier cosa que me encargue!

-¿Y para qué me necesitas a mí? –inquirió Neji terminando su pregunta.

-Es que soy alérgico a esos animales –respondió Lee.

-¿Eres alérgico? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Demasiadas preguntas, ¿vas a ayudarme o no?

-De acuerdo… -contestó un poco fastidiado.

Se movieron a un pequeño claro en una zona frondosa, donde el Hyuuga no encontró más que plantas y arbustos. Después de haber buscado al "falso gallo", se topó con un perro enorme, y al parecer, rabioso.

-No te muevas…Lee –dijo el oji-perla mientras se movía lentamente hacia atrás.

Cuando giró su cabeza, vio a su compañero a más de cinco metros de distancia corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo y el perro que se le venía encima.

-¡Lee! ¡Te dije que no te movieras, idiota! –gritó corriendo en su dirección.

-¡Sólo dos palabras! ¡Correeeeeeeeeee!

-¡Es sólo una palabra!

-¡Pero te la repito! ¡Correeeeeeeeeee!

-o-o-o-

-¡Gaara! ¡Que bueno que llegan! –decía un rubio muy sonriente.

-¿Qué hay, Naruto? –preguntó un pelirrojo que venía con sus dos hermanos.

-¿Cómo te dejaron salir de la aldea?

-Dejé a Baki a cargo, tan sólo es un día.

-¡Kankuro! ¡Temari! ¿Cómo están? –preguntaba la Haruno a los shinobis de la Arena.

-¡Sakura! –exclamaba Temari-. Que gusto verte, ¿ya empezaron con la preparación?

-Es una fiesta Temari –interrumpió Kankuro-. No una receta.

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero, idiota!

-La mitad está afuera entreteniendo a Neji, nosotros estamos arreglando el jardín, bueno, donde entrenamos –aclaró la peli-azul.

-¿Y en qué vamos a ayudar? –preguntó el Kage de Suna.

-Necesitamos apurarnos en la decoración –contestó Kiba-. Si continúo así, acabaré el día con más pintura en la camisa que un cuadro de Van Gogh.

-¿Quién es la bola de pelos? –inquirió el marionetista señalando una mata de pelaje tirada en el suelo.

-¡Ruaf! –exclamó Akamaru.

-¡Ay, el perro! –decía Kankuro-. _Esa cosa si que ha crecido desde la última vez que lo vi._

Los pensamientos del ninja fueron interrumpidos por una voz proveniente de un radio comunicador que se encontraba en el suelo.

-¡Hinata! –se oía la voz-. Aquí Tenten desde Ichiraku, Neji viene en camino, parece que Lee ya lo entretuvo, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Ya te lo dije Tenten –respondió la Hyuuga tomando el pequeño aparato-. Dile que necesitas tomarle unas medidas para el traje de un amigo tuyo y elógialo para que dures más tiempo en lo que terminamos.

-¿Pero qué clase de elogios? –preguntaba confundida la kunoichi.

-Dile que es fuerte y un gran modelo a seguir, aunque tú sepas que es mentira, déjalo, el pobrecito se alegrará el día así.

-Que graaaaan plan Hinata –respondía irónicamente.

-Recuerda –continuó la oji-perla-. Ese raro espécimen llamado hombre también aprecia las muestras de afecto. Haz lo mejor que puedas.

-Está bien.

-o-o-o-

Neji venía caminando con los puños apretados maldiciendo por lo bajo, estaba a un metro del establecimiento donde Naruto lo había citado cuando…

-¡Neji! –vociferó Tenten mientras se acercaba por un lado.

-Ay no… -murmuró-. ¿Ahora qué?

-¿Estás muy ocupado? ^_^ -preguntaba lo más dulce que podía.

-Verás yo estaba a punto de…

-Ah, que bueno, entonces me ayudarás con algo –respondió la kunoichi interrumpiendo mientras lo jalaba de un brazo hacia su casa.

-¿Qué quieres Tenten? –preguntó el castaño fastidiado.

-Un amigo está a punto de tener su primera cita y me encargó que le hiciera un traje y como tiene más o menos el mismo físico que tú, quisiera tomarte unas medidas.

-Como quieras…

La de los dos chongos sacó una cinta métrica y le empezó a tomar las famosas medidas.

-_Mhm _–pensaba la chica-. _Y Hinata dijo que lo elogiara, hasta cree que voy a hacer eso, que ingenua._

Después de una "gran pérdida de tiempo", a Neji le comenzó a ganar un fuerte tic en el ojo.

-Tenten –decía con su paciencia a punto de explotar-. ¿Cuánto más durará esto? Es que traigo un poco de pri…

-Ya que estás aquí, ¿podrías ayudarme a colocar un cuadro en la pared? Es que yo no alcanzo.

-Está bien –contestó con los dientes apretados.

-o-o-o-

-¡Ya me cansé! –exclamaba Naruto colocando varios letreros.

- Y todavía nos falta cocinar, así que resígnate –lo regañó Sakura.

-o-o-o-

-Más a la izquierda –decía Tenten mientras Neji estaba alzando un cuadro pintado por ella-. A la izquierda…olvídalo, a tu otra izquierda.

-¡¿Podrías decidirte de una buena vez donde lo quieres, Tenten? –exclamó Neji fuera de sus casillas.

-Está bien, así déjalo, gracias por tu ayuda.

Y Neji salió de la casa para poder llegar a Ichiraku y para prevenirse, se fue ocultando a lo largo del camino para que ninguno de sus amigos lo encontrara, pero ellos bien que ya lo tenían planeado.

-o-o-o-

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! –gritaba Naruto mientras luchaba con grandes pedazos de papel que lo envolvieron y se adhirieron a su cuerpo.

-¡Naruto! –gritaba Kiba-. ¿Ahora cómo fue que te atoraste con eso?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Esta cosa tenía pegamento!

-Yo te ayudo –dijo Kankuro mientras se acercaba y trataba de retirar el papel, aunque éste, también se pegó a su mano-. ¡Ey! ¡¿Qué pasa con esta cosa? –exclamaba mientras se movía bruscamente tratando de despegarse y lo único que logró fue terminar pegado junto con Naruto.

-¡Sáquenos de aquí! –volvió a gritar el Uzumaki-. ¡Tengo que ir al baño!

-Ay no… -decía el castaño-. ¡SÁQUENOS DE AQUÍ, ¿QUÉ NO OYERON?

-Olvídalo, ya no necesito ir.

-¡Que asco!

-o-o-o-

-¿Qué haces, Neji? –preguntó una voz familiar.

-Ah…Shikamaru, eres tú.

-Claro, ¿quién pensabas que era? ¿Tu abuela?

-Ella ya se murió, ¿qué es lo que quieres? No me digas que necesitas ayuda con algo.

-Y para que te digo que no.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó furioso el castaño-. ¡¿Qué todos se han vuelto locos? ¡He tratado de llegar a Ichiraku para encontrarme con Naruto desde hace horas y todos me han venido fastidiando necesitando ayuda! ¡Trato de ser buena persona pero acabo de llegar de una misión y ya estoy harto! ¡¿Y ahora vienes tú y también quieres pedirme ayuda?

-Está bien –decía el Nara tranquilo-. Si no quieres ayudarme no, esto es cosa de Tsunade, así que no te sorprenda que te mueva de tu cargo.

Neji se quedó helado, tratándose de Tsunade, la Godaime Hokage, tendría que ayudar en "cualquier cosa que fuera esa".

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó el oji-perla.

-La Hokage quiere que pruebes varios platillos para elegir uno de ellos en el próximo festival de Konoha.

-¿Platillos?

-Sí, así de simple.

-¿Y por qué yo? –preguntaba más estresado el castaño.

-Porque yo no tengo buen gusto –respondió sencillamente Shikamaru.

-o-o-o-

-¡No Naruto! ¡Te dije que me pasaras el azul, no el rosa! –exclamaba Sakura.

Los shinobis se alejaron viendo su "creación". Un gran letrero pintado con color rosa.

-No quedó tan…mal –decía Gaara mirando con repulsión lo que estaba colgado a la entrada del pasillo.

-Sí Gaara –continuó su hermana-. Si quieres también le compramos una falda para que baile mientras grita "Libertad".

Y lo peor es que habían escrito "Feliz Cumpleaños Neji" en el tono rosado más homosexual que se pudiera haber visto jamás.

-¡Naruto! –gritó Hinata-. ¡Pásame la pintura azul! –dijo decidida a volver a escribir la célebre frase.

-o-o-o-

-¿Y bien? –preguntaba Shikamaru mientras Neji escupía grandes bocanadas de uno de los platos.

-¡¿Qué rayos le pusieron a esta cosa? ¡¿Vinagre?

-No –respondió el Nara-. Creo que fue pimienta, ¿o fue azúcar?

El pobre Hyuuga ya no soportaría estar más tiempo así. Probó otro de los platillos.

-Mmm…este está rico –dijo saboreando un pedazo de pastel de vainilla.

-OK, gracias por tu ayuda, le recomendaré este a Tsunade para el postre.

-Un momento –decía el oji-perla-. ¡¿Por qué me diste a probar cosas horribles y después una buena? –pero cuando volteó, Shikamaru ya se había ido.

-o-o-o-

-¡Te dije que lo pegaras en el otro extremo! –gritó Sakura frustrada-. ¡Naruto! ¡No sirves como colaborador para fiestas!

-Es que tengo hambre –respondió el chico con lágrimas en los ojos-. Lo único que he comido desde en la mañana es ese platillo de ramen T_T

Y dicho esto, el estómago del Uzumaki rugió como un león.

-¡Santo cielo! –exclamó Kankuro-. ¡Tú estómago suena a Chewbacca!

-Dejen eso de lado –dijo Temari-. Tenemos que seguir.

-Y por más que lo digo nadie me hace caso –aclaró Sakura-. Parezco disco rayado.

-Hinata –se oyó otra voz desde el radio comunicador.

-¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? –preguntó la kunoichi.

-El platillo que más le gustó a Neji fue el pastel de vainilla con almendras.

-Entendido, lo prepararemos de inmediato. Temari, Kankuro, necesito su ayuda en la cocina.

-Deja a Temari fuera de esto –respondió el marionetista-. Ella dejará el alimento quemado o crudo, ¿cuál opción te parece mejor?

La rubia tomó un bate que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Síguele Kankuro –decía-. Y te sacaré a palos.

-Está bien, está bien –contestó-. Naruto… -dijo cambiando de tema-. ¿Por qué estás en calzoncillos? –preguntó al ver que los pantalones del rubio estaban tirados a un lado suyo.

-¡¿Acaso importa eso ahora? –exclamó el Uzumaki-. Era esto o quitarme toda la ropa.

-¿Y para qué? –preguntó Kiba.

-Es que me volví a atorar en el papel T_T

-o-o-o-

Neji estaba harto, ¡¿qué nadie veía que estaba cansado? Ah no, pero sigue ayudando a sus amigos, ¡todos ellos se volvieron locos! Escogiendo flores, atrapando un gallo que quien sabe Kami donde habría estado, tomándole medidas para un traje, colocando un estúpido cuadro y probando alimentos que parecían haber sido sacados del trasero de un animal. Y lo mejor aún, ¡¿dónde estaba Naruto?

El Hyuuga entró al establecimiento de ramen, donde encontró al viejo vendedor cocinando, pero no había nadie sentado en las sillas.

-¿No está Naruto? –preguntó Neji.

-¿Naruto? –inquirió el viejo hombre-. No le he visto en todo el día.

-¡¿QUÉ? –exclamó eufórico el jounin-. ¡¿Cómo que no lo ha visto en todo el día?

-¡No! –gritó el hombre asustado-. ¡Jovencito! ¡Si va a espantar a mis clientes, le propongo que se vaya! –dijo mientras lo amenazaba con unos sartenes.

-o-o-o-

-Por fin llegan –dijo Hinata a Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru e Ino-. ¿Ya terminaron?

-Sí –respondió el Nara-. No tardará en venir aquí, así que hay que apurarnos.

-Ya todo está listo –aclaró Kiba-. Sólo falta que Naruto se ponga ropa decente.

-Viene alguien –dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Es Neji! –exclamó Kiba.

-¡Todos a sus posiciones! –gritó Ino.

El Hyuuga entró a la mansión, justamente al área de entrenamiento, donde había letreros, serpentinas y un gran pastel de tres pisos por un lado.

-¿Qué…rayos…?

Naruto estaba con un ridículo gorrito triangular de fiesta en la cabeza y arrojaba serpentinas por todos lados.

-¡Feliiiiz cumpleañoooos a tiiii! ¡Feliiiiz cumpleañooos a tiiii! –Lee parecía un guajolote en pleno celo, pero gracias a él, Neji supo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿C-Cumpleaños? ¡¿HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS?

-No lo sé –dijo Tenten-. ¿Conoces a otro Hyuuga Neji que esté presente aquí?

-¡Rayos! –exclamó el chico-. ¡¿Cómo pude olvidar mi propio cumpleaños?

Después de mucho reír y de tonterías hechas por parte de Naruto, como haber tirado el pastel que Kankuro y Hinata habían preparado sobre el festejado, el día terminó siendo un buen momento.

-Sentimos haberte hecho pasar por todo esto –le dijo la oji-perla a su primo-. Pero era necesario.

Y tal como había ocurrido a lo largo del día, Ino le regaló las flores que él mismo había escogido, Tenten le dio un traje que tenía desde hace tiempo y sólo le había tomado medidas para entretenerlo y el pastel que cocinaron fue el platillo que había elegido. Neji agradeció el gesto de sus amigos, aunque tuviera que haber tenido esas horribles experiencias.

La fiesta terminó cuando 17 velitas de cumpleaños en el suelo se apagaban con los frescos vientos de la noche…

_

* * *

¡Uff! ¡Hurra! ¡Por fin terminé! ¡Me tardé tres días escribiendo esta cosa! _

_Espero que les haya gustado y los haya hecho reír, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Neji!_

_¡Comentarios a reviews n_n!_

_Ah, sí, los cuadros de Van Gogh no me pertenecen, tampoco Chewbacca._

_¡Sayonara!_


End file.
